lurtzworldfandomcom-20200214-history
LW Wiki Exclusive: Background Story
Universe Origins Long ago in the Before World few life existed except gods and a small number of primordial beings. The Bean Bear , God of Wisdom, known to his followers as Dodger was in an endless war with followers who had rebelled against him, known as Beanees. The Beanees had allied with plastic-like proto beings known as The Originators. The Originators looked either like anthropomorphic animals or hominids with animal like masks. They were composed of small elite groups. The ensuing battles were known as the Beanee Wars. In addition to the war Effarigos god of diety death, created a plague, known as Karamina, taken from the originator word for cord, due to it acting as a gangrene like virus that spead from the spinal cord. The situation became desperate, civil war broke out among the Beanees, and Bean Bear was left with no peace. So Bean Bear made a deal with two other gods, Squbee (Scwuh-bee) god of story and M'jorcoos (M-yor-coos) god of breaking. Togehter they made the Evil Drainer, a device that would drain evil from the Before World and send it to an alternate dimension. Bean Bear would be free of the war, and Squabee and M'jorcoos' rival god, Skeleton Petor, God of Anger, would be drained of his dark energy and become Round Petops, God of Disorientation. Petops would then be forced to rely on Teeny Mibbins, God of Tinyness. The alternate universe balance was maintained by the Crystal Spires, huge all powerful formations covered in crystal shards of different attributes they would constantly shed and re-grow. The Soul Spire would create life and at it's core would be The Reincarnation Machine. The Soul Spire would also contain the souls who's reincarnation or "cycle" had ended. The Dark Spire would counter the Soul Spire by destroying life, in it's core the Armageddon Machine that would lead the universe toward destruction and then regenerate it with a new Overseer each time ending millions of lives. The Dark spire would contain souls of those too corrupt to exist in the soul spire. Those who possessed the crystal shards and used them for power would be called "Masters", based on the shard they possessed, while those who guarded the shards would be called "Keepers". Containing Evil in Bean Universe However all the transferred evil corrupted the universe. The earliest life became evil, including The Xeons, the most successful of this life. With all life in the universe aggressive, all sentient species waged war against each other, creating complete chaos and endless death. Xeons attempted to make a servant race, first by modifying some Xeons, which failed. They then noticed Bean Bear's Attempt to copy earth, known as "Replica Earth". It contained "Hollows", human replicas without souls or sentience, similar to video game NPCs. The Xeons abducted some Hollows and forced souls of their captured enemies into them. They then altered their brain genetics in an attempt to get them to focus on a specific task they would be assigned to, even after they were freed they would still obsesss on one chosen thing, they would be called "Spectons". The spectons would eventually revolt against the Xeons, the Xeons responded by taking all the specton war prisoners and their prisoners of other species and stranding them on a small baren moon. Bean Bear, feeling pity for the corrupted universe he helped create, took the first interference role of an Overseer and attempted to contain the evil force. He made a deal with Minervmo dead god of the wicked to help manage the evil. Bean Bear would give Minervmo's child, Sataurus, that possessed her power of wickedness a new body in return the child would possess the evil power, which would become known as Pandora's Heart. For the body Bean Bear would choose a deceased child of a specton and a native reptillian species of the prison moon known as Fornicatiosaurs. The child had been crucified on a giant drum. The spawn's name was Lurtzmog but after the 2000 year old soul of Sataurus was implanted he became known as Lurtzifer . He spread evil corruption wherever he went causing the life on the moon to become more malevolent, but purified the rest of Bean Bear's universe, except for a few species that had been corrupted too long like Xeons. Thus the moon, was referred to by the gods as "Lurtz World". The decimated area where chaotic life had first existed before the Pandora Heart would be forever known as The Wastelands. However Lurtz' spreading evil caused the already unstable inhabitants to go completely insane, and in the end Lurtz and the near extinct native-apemen were the only life left on Lurtz World. Mastering Insanity To fix this Bean Bear implanted The Chaos Greymatter, which absorbed insanity, into one of the brains of a native known as Hulkules . Thus the Soul Spire seeing potential for new life began reincarnating again. Meanwhile Bean Bear hid his two secret children with a Beanee called "Ugly" in replica earth. The children were escorted by three Guardians who would all claim to be the children's family to confuse them. One child would kill the other and become forever known as the pun name "Harmono ", harm hermano. His brother's soul would be sent back to Before World with a vengeance and would be called by the originator's word for evil, Harkslovan, which would become a synonym for evil later in the Bean Universe. He would drive the originators to extinction and kill Ugly. Harkslovan would later take a dead body of Harmono to become Hulf or Grulk. Living on earth Harmono was unaware of the Hollows' non-real sentience as he slaughtered them. Harmono killed Hulk and took his identity quickly being infected by the Chaos Greymatter and became more insane than Hulkules had been, due to not being fully sane before the Chaos Greymatter was implanted. The Chaos Greymatter would decay his brain overtime until he built a resistance to it, he lost this resistance when his flesh form died from being poisoned. Harmono perceived the plasticky life forms based on Originators as "Toys" and could talk to the gods due to his lineage. The Character Rising Lurtz World became too structured as a result of Bean Bear's interferance, the Lurtzonians united against common threats, and the population was growing. To counter act this Bean Bear in the shadows encouraged the mating of Spectons and Lurtz World's monsterous native species, this created Mogs , who with similar genes to Lurtz would be more receptive to Pandora's Heart and become the physical embodiement of different negative traits reigniting conflict in Lurtz World. The first two Mog's were the son of a Specton General and a native Apeman, Rhino-Man and the son of a Retard Specton and a Rock Monster native, Thingjamin Dim. Rhino-Man would go on to travel through time with a Spire Shard known as The Infinity Crystal and have many monickers. Later "Mountain Man" god of drugs, questioned Harmono's background, causing the original Hulk "Grey" to be reincarnated and glitching the Reincarnation Machine. The glitch would be known as "The Legion Glitch". This would allow characters alter-egos to become separate entity's and also combine, as well as allow machines to contain souls. This would allow Wolverine-Man, Maximum-Man, Robust Man to exist, and the re-emergence of Grey would lead to the drug empire. The Legion Glitch would give one Hollow a soul, as unaware as the Lurtzonians that his murdered brethren were souless he swore vengance and became the time-traveling Buzzbeetle. Later Spectons would experiemt with the limits of the Legion Glitch with Progect Purgatory which created Douche-Man along with others. Bean Bear who began ailing realized his universe would end so created an altered copy of it to double it's content, known as "Ultimate Bean Universe". As Bean Bear weakened both universes would end. Doomed Universe From the dark corners of reality Smee god of Poop, overseer of video games, and Juacqee god of sleep, overseer of dreams, emerged. Smee and Jaquee first avoided Lurtz World due to Bean Bear's role over it, and instead looked over Lurtz World Universes version of Uranus. Their power allowed them to create sentient poop known as Poop People or Poople. Smee and Jaquee would originally cautiously only interfere with Ultimate Bean Universe. In a disgusting ritual Smee and Jaquee combined their poop to make the brothers Clarence and Barry. Clarence had more kinship to Smee while Barry was more similar to Jaquee. After Bean Bear's departure, to gain access to Lurtz World Smee and Juee made a deal with Bungee , god of jumping, for Bungee to create The Doomed Universe. The Doomed Universe was pre-planned to be destroyed by Smee's son Clarence and lead to Smee inheriting the role of Overseer, thus is was always doomed. It was planned that the universe would be used to remove the major first generation characters, a threat to Smee's power, thus the characters were doomed from the start. After suffering brain damage from his father and being tossed into the universe Clarence assumed the monicker of Jarmell Apple Smith , forgetting Smee as his father and instead believing him to be his Uncle and powerful master. Lurtzifer would be the first to die, battling Ibler . Sataurus would return to his old name like Harmono after death, he would become lord of The Dark Spire. As part of the deal Bungee could use his role as overseer to search the universe for sources of power. Bungee reserected Shaaman Cong an undead member of the extinct native-apemen, Cong pledged his sole to Bunjee and was granted Bunjee Magic which he used to reserect his tribe, The Grei Tribe, which Gray had belonged to. Bunjee had Shamaan Cong grant Harmono's curse of doom to the Big 4 and other major characters, to kill them as planned. Cong assumed the mantle of Thiing Cong to continue to spread Bungee's influence past the universe in return for power. Rhino would use time travel to escape the curse taking Thinjamina with him. However Harmono proved hard to kill so Smee allowed him to create his own universe planning to kill Harmono and take it from him. Jarmell would in the end crash into Doomed Universe's Lurtz World, destroying it and explode the universe fighting the super powerful specton, "Christian Bale ", founder of the Batsquad and also known as Bat Lord. Universe Three Universe Three was at first chaotic due to Harmono being Overseer. During this time Barry would assume the monicker of Cletus Pighouse McGregor, later changing it to Kletus Keghouse KickGregor . Harmono's chaos allowed a smal part of Skeleton Petor's anger that feuled the Dark Spire, to possess a specton creating Peto . Rhino having had infinite monikers under the infinity crystal would become Infinite-Man Smee planned to use Infinite-Man to kill Harmono and opened a time portal to aloow him to enter, however Jarmell betrayed Smee and kicked him into it. Allowing Harmono to be Overseer longer lead to the destruction of Universe 3's Lurtz World. Smee would try to once again to gain power during this Armageddon, in a plastic based avatar, but would be ripped apart by Peto. Harmono's unbalance would allow The Pandora Heart to take a physical embodiment appropriately titled Asshole-Man, it would later combine with a descendant of Lurtz to become Lurtzien Puffyface. Upon the discovery by the specton scientist Professor Bullshit of the Hollows' nature, the Spectons and associate races invaded earth to make it their new home, disposing of the souless non-thinking inhabitants. Eventually on Lurtz World 2, Smee would finally release Infinite-Man, aided without his knowledge by Buzzbeetle , and Harmono would die. Infinite-Man would be killed by Lurtzien and become Infinite Rhino, lord of the Soul Spire. He bestowed the power of the Infinity Crystal to Douche-Man who used it to create his ally Dino-Man and a new time squad. Thingjamina would become Bean Bear's new Bean Woman. Smee would return order and help Universe 3 better coexist with video game dimension. In the age of the planet Lurtz World 2, Demimog's of godly decent would arise that were even more susceptible to the Pandora Heart and became pure physical embodiments of negative traits. The Pandora Heart Influence: Harmono= Chaotic, Lurtzien= Asshole, Hulk Hulk = Sociopath, Jarmell = Rage, Douche-Man = Douche, Thiing = Deranged, Kletus = Bigotry, Dino-Man = Amorality, Professor Bullshit = Pride, Malice-Bot = Malice, Hulkmono= Brutality. Universe 3's Dark Spire was changed by Smee so that it could switch overseers thus never ending. However by doing this Smee's dark energy was drained by The Dark Spire, making him more benevolent, so he chose to improve the universe rather than opress it and repent for his sins. Only his extreme anger remained. In ironic justice his quest for power caused him to lose it. It is crucial that the dark energy remain in the spire as if it were ever to escape it would be a seperate entity.